


Comfort

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Comfort

Sweep your heartbreak in my arms   
Press your tear-stained wetness to me  
Rock you quickly, hold you tight  
Let your anger fall back gently

Soothe your hot hair from your brow  
Transfer all the badness to me  
Breathe the sobbing shudders stop  
And you're warm and heavy, sleepy

Hush then, sleep then, safe and calm  
Free to dream, flying falling   
Nothing matters but I love you  
Better, stronger come the morning


End file.
